Terrible Angels
by ghostdrunk
Summary: She's blinded by revenge- He's blinded by revenge and power- the two come together to overthrow her cruel and infatuated ruler. But what happens when earth is being taken over by two powerful beings that don't know the meaning of the word- "no"? Loki/OC
1. Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen

_Please Read- _

_I'm sorry about description after description but these are all new characters…please bear with me!_

_- I've taken some liberties with the mythological and supernatural creatures in this story. They are not from any one pop-culture reference but rather a bouquet of collective allusions. I am not using any characters from any other TV shows/novels/movies so this is not a crossover. However- I am loosely using lore and legend from several references such as (but not limited to) LOTS, The Southern Vampire Mysteries, Lost Girl, and obviously the movie Thor. I'm sure I'll reference Norse mythology and other mythologies as well along with various religious texts…Anyway, without further ado-_

Chapter One- "Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen"

There was no use in ignoring the insistent rapping on the door. But the only part of her physical body that shifted was her eyes. She knew who it was- the only person that ever bothered to visit. It was him …and he wanted something.

She had no desire to see or speak to the Council King. His visit was just another reminder that this illusion of freedom was simply that. But there was no use in stalling the inevitable. He'd just come in anyway. She went to the door. It opened without hesitation. There was no need to ever lock it.

She was greeted by three men. Their suits all assumingly reflected their stations. Two were plain, black suits indistinguishable to the one beside it. So were the men. They were bodyguards. Guards were a pretense she had always despised. Her thoughts on the matter were if one were so powerful, they should be able to conduct affairs on their own. But she fully understood the ritual. It was a display of authority, a proclamation to everyone else that he was just that significant. The black suits stood behind the far more commanding gray one.

"Atia." The gray suit acknowledged her with a terse nod. A courtesy she had no intention of repaying. She merely pushed the door open further to allow them entry.

The man coolly entered her apartment with a superior smugness bubbling from his being. One of his two guards quickly poured in behind. The other stayed on the outsides standing at the entryway.

The gray suit gave her a triumphant smile, acknowledging her displeasure. He invited himself to sit down on her loveseat. He stretched his arm out unapologetically, not allowing amiable room for anyone else. He looked around.

"I see you have done nothing with the place." He looked over to her attire with a raised brow. "And yourself…" She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black tank. He smirked. She was still beautiful. "I told you I was coming. Why did you not dress appropriately?"

She smiled coyly. "It must have slipped my mind, your highness." She spoke dismissively. "And the apartment- Well everything was already so prison cell-esque... I felt no need to pretend it was something else." She crossed her arms. Atia did not have the luxury of being able to hide her disdain towards him. He had overthrown the past Council King…well, he had 'allegedly' disappeared under 'mysterious' circumstances…Though everyone, especially Atia knew he was pushed out of his position. It was more of an undertaking than an overtaking really...a cowardice move. It was one of the many reasons Atia loathed him. "Why are you here, Malcolm?"

"Why can't we ever just play nice? You don't have to let your family define you. There are several ways for you to appease the council to, fall under favor again."

She raised a brow. "You mean to appease you?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Your pride would say no, but deep down you know better."

"I am fully in control Atia. On the contrary, it is in fact your family ignorance to believe we will return to the old conducts." He stood up now. "The old ways that let privileged fae like you come and go as they pleased."

She laughed. "So you will have everyone who resists you under house arrest like you do me?"

"I don't have to. They know their limits- and their rightful places." He challenged.

Atia knew better. In a fair fight, one on one she had a good chance at besting him. She was under house arrest because he was afraid of her. He was threatened. And if she were free, he could not keep track of her. But there was no use in voicing any of this. It would only prolong the argument. And the sooner she could get rid of him- the better. "You're boring me with your empty threats and sleazy flirtation. What is it you want?"

Malcolm smirked. His bright, toothy smile seethed with self-importance. He was an attractive man that stood around 5'11. He had sandy brown hair and naturally tanned skin. He was rather tall for his human lineage. Malcolm was Roman. Roman meaning he was alive during the overthrowing of the Etruscans, and formation of the Republic. In fact, he had an active role. He was around 2500 years old. This was the reason he decided not to appear wounded by her tetchy remarks. He was too aged and important to be upset by the likes of someone so young. Not many would dare insult him. But then again, not many were Atia. He gestured for her to sit.

"I'm fine right here." She remained standing, arms crossed.

He shook his head slightly before he began. Inflexible girl. He had always been utterly attracted to her. But that was certainly because of what she was, not because of her immovable character- this he found exceedingly irritating. She was gorgeous, especially now since she'd reached her full age. Her kind did not age as humans did. Atia was in her early twenties. She would remain so for years and years to come. She had long, dark red hair. Her body was slim yet curvaceous. She had a genetic predisposition to attract many suitors. Her figure was dangerous and alluring. Though her height did not exceed 5'5, she paid no mind to it. She couldn't be threatened by a man towering over her. That is why he decided to sit back down. There was no need to bother. She would just glare at him either way with those wide eyes. Those eyes that turned different colors at different times. This attributed to her dual nature. When she used her father's blood-her father's powers- they were a hellish red and deep brown. They glowered with a vehemence that any man would be wise to fear. In contrast, when her mother's magic coursed through her they were a greyish-blue that swam deeply through your soul- and other certain areas of the body. The latter is what they mostly were. Her mother's influence was prevalent unless she was swayed by that particular emotion- anger… like right now…Right now she had her father's eyes.

Malcolm had had initial ambitions of courting her. But she was not the sort of woman to shadow a man. However much he would've liked that to be true. But try as he might- he had great trouble quelling the aspiration. Someday…perhaps…soon.

"You remember the incident a few months ago in New Mexico?" He decided to begin. There was no sense in rehashing his resentment. It was best to get down to business.

She shook her head.

"The humans in New Mexico- they found a foreign that fell to earth?"

Atia vaguely recalled mention of it. Extra-terrestrial occurrences had happened for centuries on a near-weekly basis. In fact, more than half the fae population was alien. Every fae's lineage (if sketched far back enough) would no doubt be traced to another planet.

"What of it?"

"The one that fell, the man…and later his comrades…they were not fae. They couldn't be sketched back to any existing orders or species we know of."

Her eyes were now cooling. Her concentration had broken her anger. He was glad to see them return to their usual greyish blue.

"Then what were they?"

"They were gods." Malcolm spoke quickly, without skipping a beat.

"Gods?" She replied sardonically.

"Norse gods to be thorough." He looked over to his bodyguard at the door. He promptly walked over and handed Malcolm a folder which in turn he handed to Atia.

She flipped through the file for a few moments. She vaguely remembered the mythical stories of Norse gods in her education. As she flipped through the pages some memories crept through. Mainly she recalled the symbols…hammers, rainbow bridges, serpents.

"They could have made quite a mess of this planet. Luckily they were peaceful and a human organization covered it up. The gods that came even wished to protect Earth from a force that came down after them." Malcolm interrupted her thoughts with his statement.

"That, machine?" She was starting to remember more of the story. Malcolm nodded. "But they left? Didn't they? I recall that they left."

"Yes," He confirmed. "But this morning, I heard from my oracle."

Her eyes met his. Atia hated how he claimed certain fae- another being as his property. It was disgusting. But regardless it was interesting. An oracle would only reveal their visions when it was profound-When more than several lives hung in the balance.

"…and what did…"

"He said there is another coming. He has fallen from their realm. He is different Atia. He is dangerous and hostile."

"Who is he?"

"The oracle did not say- I don't think he exactly knew. But we can use simple powers of deduction. Most of the Norse gods were…are predominantly good."

Atia was starting to form ideas in her head. Ideas she wasn't rather fond of. "So what do you want me to do?"

Malcolm smiled. "I want you to greet him."

Atia scoffed. "You said that the humans…what are they called?"

"SHIELD."

"Yes, you said before that they were researching it…that they were protectors. Can't they take care of some fallen god from…where was it they come from?"

"Asgard."

"Can't they take care of the fallen Asgardian?"

"The humans are no match. And it doesn't seem like Asgard cares about their fallen son. They would have done something by now or taken care of it. Even if they did care, it's not as if we can simply call them. So it appears the responsibility falls on us. And we as a council have elected to send you to get him. Bring him to us. We hope to make him an ally."

"What?" She spoked and stared dryly.

Malcolm smiled. He was enjoying this. "Atia, you will go and get him. According to the oracle, he will cause great destruction if nothing is done. We can't have him killing off our entire food supply now can we?"

"Your food supply." She corrected.

"Do not lie to yourself Atia, you might not drink their blood, but you feed from humans just as I do."

"I don't see why it's our job."

"On the contrary, it is your job."

"I'd think not!" She spoke decidedly. She was starting to pace now. He noticed a twinge of red swirling in her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't be particularly excited." He rose to step next to her. "That's why I've decided to throw in an incentive."

She turned towards him with interest. "What are you talking about?"

He walked behind her and took her wrist in his hand. He held it up level to her face. Atia glared at the metallic bracelet that clung tightly to her skin. She loathed the bracelet. It was what bound her, kept her from leaving this dreadful compound. It is what subdued her powers and forced her to mostly submit to the council's…and his demands.

"If you stop him, consider it your parole ticket- an early release if you will."

She swallowed, trying to taste the first prospect of freedom. The first she had felt in quite some time. "And if I don't?"

"Well if you don't then you'll be here...most likely forever." He lowered her wrist.

Her demeanor changed in an instant as she spun on her feet to face him with unabashed enthusiasm. "You mean it? You will let me go?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Even though the bracelet somewhat subdued them, her powers couldn't be entirely quelled.

Malcolm smiled at her. His attitude suddenly softened as her fervent eyes settled on his. Her irritated expression was now cooler, full of optimism. Even against other supernatural like himself; her powers held great sway. He could feel her influence coursing through him- calming him, calling to him. The longing for her intensified with her touch.

She quickly took notice and removed her hand. Even she forgot at times to control her excitement. "Sorry."

He quickly shook himself out of his trance and gave her a grin. "If you find him, subdue him and bring him to us- we…" He shook his head. After all he was the council. Why should they get all the credit in her eyes? "I will see to it that you are set free."

She pursed her lips, trying to suppress an eye roll. Malcolm, despite his haughtiness had always tried to impress her. But there were too many lingering questions left unsaid.

"Why me, Malcolm? You're a Vampire. You could coerce him with your glamour…or with an army of your lemmings. Why send me?"

"Because I am a strategist…and you can catch more flies with honey."

Atia sighed. "You want me to seduce him? A god?"

"More or less… It's not like that isn't second nature to you. You are a succubus. And he is a god. It's not like he will be unattractive. And I'm not asking you to sleep with him- just coerce him into coming along with you. Besides, being around such an attractive being will give you energy…strength…power. It's not as if it will be unpleasant."

Sexual energy was one way she fed. But there usually was no harm in it. Her succubae self was for all intents and purposes an advantageous endowment. She could sway just about anyone or anything with her touch.

"What if it doesn't work? I mean, he is supposedly a god. And I am only half succubae."

Malcolm smiled. "That is why I picked you dear Atia. If your mother's abilities do not work, channel your father –"

Atia frowned. Her father was understood to have been one of the most powerful fae to of existed in the past millennia. When he wielded it, the entire world- fae and humans and all the elements were at his mercy.

"You are also your father's daughter. You are a Fury. You can take his anger." Malcolm shrugged. "If he is who we think- then there will be plenty of wrath for you to absorb."

Atia both feared and lamented her father's side of herself. She could not understand it- let alone control it. It was a part of her that she mostly tried to suppress. Even she was not sure of what abilities lied dormant inside of her. It wasn't exactly something she wished to find out. Her father's legend was that of a destroyer. If he'd wanted, he could channel the rage and demolish an entire civilization on a whim. But her father taught her one important thing- under anger there always laid a deeper emotion- pain. Pain was the true destroyer. It was something Atia tried to keep locked up tightly inside of herself.

"I'll do it." She announced.

"Really?" Malcolm ruminated, a little surprised.

Atia shrugged. "Malcolm I would do anything to leave this place."

"Always so dramatic," he shook his head. "I will send some men to accompany you. As good as you are, there is the chance this will not work. You will need protection."

"No." She demanded. "I will go alone, or not at all."

He wasn't entirely pleased with this, she could tell. But there was no way she would be followed around …not after being followed around and monitored for nearly a year and a half in captivity.

"And I will need this off." She held up her bracelet. The bracelet was more appropriately a chain- a restraint. It suppressed her powers and allowed the council- namely Malcolm to keep an eye on her. With the bracelet he always knew her every move- and could frequently control them.

He grinned. "Nice try."

"What? I cannot wield my powers fully unless it is off."

"I'm just making sure you don't try to escape your punishment."

Atia seethed- quickly reminded of the many reasons she hated Malcolm.

"Come now, I won't be entirely unfair….I will allow you to go alone, but the bracelet remains until you return."

"Then how can I…"

He held up a hand, asking her to let him finish. "The repression incantations will be taken off. You will get most of your powers back but I will still be able to track and summon you."

"What's the matter, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't. You are a wild, flighty girl."

Atia exhaled. "I guess I really don't have a choice."

"Atia," He reached to play with a few strands of her hair. "There is always another choice." He suggested as he leaned in closer to her.

Her lips spread to a thin, deliberate line as she took a step back.

His eyes closed in frustration, but quickly tried to shake it off. "I guess there's not." He looked to her in disappointment. "The oracle knows the location of where he will land…and when. It takes place a few days from now."

"Well," She paused, trying to ease the question from her mouth. "Can I go home?"

He looked to her strangely. "What?"

"My real home…can I go back? You say it is a few days before this all transpires. May I go home first?"

"Atia…"

"Not back to my home even. I just want to see my Mother. I haven't been able to even speak to her …almost a year and a half now you know…"

"You can see her afterwards." He decided. "If you succeed."

"Malcolm…" She extended her arm to his. He evaded her touch and shot her a glare. She held her arms up. "Sorry, force of habit."

He paused and stared at her for a moment. "You may phone her." He informed. "Let her know you're alright."

Atia furrowed her brow. "You mean, she doesn't know?"

Malcolm's face turned solemn.

"She doesn't even know I'm alive?"

"Atia,"

"No…" She shook her head. "You mean to tell me…" She bit her lip. "Have you even told her about my father?"

"She knows about your father Atia." He spat. "They were together for hundreds of years. One knows when their mate dies."

She tried to suppress all that was boiling inside of her. The fact, the reality that her Mother thought she was dead…and Malcolm's dismissal of her father's death was cold and unforgiving. Though she would expect no less. "Malcolm, if you've done something to my mother…"

"She is fine Atia. I have done nothing to her. It's your turn to stop making vacant threats." He knew she hated being patronized. But she was young, hotheaded. Her powers and abilities were raw. Her parents were centuries old, but she had only been alive a mere 24 years. Even for a human that was inexperienced, let alone a fae. He really had no choice but to keep her subdued for now. But he knew what he was doing. This outing would prove advantageous in so many ways. One, he could see what she could do- test her powers. And two, he could placate her desire for freedom. But above all, he could avoid her inquires as they would certainly rise if she were to remain here for the next few days…There were things she just didn't need to know.

Atia nodded slowly trying to calm herself down. She took a breath before speaking. "You know I don't, and never will entirely trust you. This all seems very strange."

He grinned ear to ear. She was nothing if not perceptive. He loved her unapologetic honesty. "You will leave in the morning. I've arranged for Akif to take you to the train station." Akif was Malcolm's stoic right hand man. He was quiet and reserved. She much preferred him to Malcolm.

"The train?"

"That's right, so wear comfortable clothing. You've got a long journey." He didn't mind giving her this illusion of freedom- it was all part of his plan- a plan she'd eventually see was for both of their good. It was for the good of the future he hoped they would soon share.

Atia took a breath; she was both excited and anxious. She didn't know why he was suddenly giving her a touch of freedom. But it didn't matter. This was her chance- her chance to get free for good. All the while she was trying to shake off the incessant warning in her mind. Something just wasn't right.

…

Malcolm forgot to mention that she'd be traveling with a group of vampires. They were allegedly on a separate mission per Malcolm's instructions in Louisiana. But Atia knew better. They would be trailing her steps- making sure she kept in line. Travelling with vampires was very difficult. She could ignore their gestures and suggestive sneers but it was so much more than that. Malcolm was ancient, and a saint compared to them. A vampire's powers cultivated immensely with age. Young vampires were rampant and for the most part primitive. Firstly, they could only come out at night. This was beneficial to Atia- as she could gain significant ground during the day. But there still was the matter of the bracelet. Malcolm would still know where she was at all times…But she would have the day to herself at least. Frying in the sun was a curse that Malcolm had long since evolved from. But new vampires were barely in control of their own appetites- let alone their physical limitations. None of that mattered though. However inept they were, they were Malcolm's kind. He trusted them above the other fae to do his bidding. It was a ridiculous notion, but he believed he could trust them nonetheless. The creatures were even more restless than she. They would not stop talking or moving about the cabin.

Malcolm's second in command Akif was there to help her board. Akif was a Jinni- a shape shifter that wielded immense power. He could also assume the abilities (temporarily) of whatever shape he inhabited. He usually took the form of an Arabic man he claimed to of been his father. He was an enormous man- 6'6 or so. He had a threatening yet patient face. He didn't care much for vampires, but was fiercely loyal to Malcolm.

Atia was lost in a sea of contemplation. This was the first time she'd been able to leave the compound for a year and a half. She could barely believe it. Most fae thought it an honor to live on a compound but to her- it was a like a prison. Well, it was a prison. She was only allowed within the borders. Malcolm had humans brought to her time after time for her to replenish her energy- but she refused. With the bracelet weakening her powers there was no use. She simply ate food and sustained herself like a normal human. It was fine- she never had stamina or much energy…but there was nothing to do but sit in her apartment anyway. Malcolm would weekly, sometimes daily invite her to events or gatherings- but she refused. She had no desire to fraternize with her captor- or the people that shunned her and her family. Malcolm knew this. That is why his sudden offer was so perplexing to her. There were ulterior motives for him sending her on this journey. Did he really want her to retrieve this alien or was he simply sending her away for some other reason? She was so deep in thought that she barely heard the voice calling her name.

"Atia…" One of the vampires called to her like a coercive child. She ignored him. She hated vampires- this group particularly. They were the ones that helped Malcolm bring her in. They were the ones that administered three straight weeks of torture- asking her questions she didn't know the answers to. They could only be compared to a pack of hyenas- that or drunken frat boys.

"Hey succubus slut- we're talking to you."

They had no deference and no qualms about pursuing any amusement that struck them. Being that all the women on the compound were either partnered, too strong, or human food- that entertainment was usually Atia.

"…Atttiiiaaa…" He continued. The other vampires grinned at their friends pestering.

Now that she had her powers back, it was all she could do not to kill them. It was a strange feeling, having her powers. She had forgotten what it was like. But killing the vampires before they'd even taken off would be far too preemptive. "What is it?" She looked up to them dryly. They all seemed disappointed.

"Damn, they're still grey."

Akif smirked, "Careful boys, you do not want to see Miss Atia truly angry. She has had her powers returned to her. And I'm sure she's hungry."

"We've told her several times Akif- we wouldn't mind helping out with her hunger…" One of them said then they all shared a laugh and gave Atia evocative glances.

Akif scoffed. "That is not the only way she gets energy- I suspect if she's angry with you- you certainly would mind helping out."

The vampires stopped laughing and took his words as a cue. Though they were all brash- no one crossed Akif. They collectively decided to leave the cabin- to go find someone else to pester and in all likelihood- eat.

"Thank you." Atia nodded politely to Akif. She never seemed bothered by him. For a political fae- he certainly didn't seem to have any agenda or particular designs. He simply did his job devotedly without complaint.

"I did you a favor." He stated and looked up to her. "Just promise to not start any trouble."

"I've never had a problem with you Akif. I have no reason to betray you or your courtesy." She concluded. Her promise was genuine. But she made no promise not to betray Malcolm's so-called courtesy.

"I'm glad to hear it." Akif nodded. He handed Atia a box.

"What's this?"

"From Malcolm, it is money, new identification, and a cell phone."

"I suppose that will all come in handy."

"Yes," He spoke quickly. "Do as you are told Atia and return swiftly back to the compound."

The compound she'd been held captive at was right outside of New York- her home. But it might as well have been across the globe. She had no idea what ever became of her apartment, let alone what (if anything) her friends and co-workers were told. Before she was taken, she had managed for a brief time to blend in. As long as she kept up her fae duties as well, she was able to live a normal 'human' life. It had been that way for about a year- for about a year she was able to just be. She had a job as a Junior Architect for the second largest firm in the city. She'd fallen in love with architecture at an early age. Her parents took her around the world teaching her of different cultures and customs. Atia was fascinated by history- the historical developments and innovations. She marveled at buildings and monuments assembled on top of the earth. But Atia shook the memories from her mind. Deep down, she knew that she was fooling herself in thinking it would last. Even before Malcolm, Atia knew it was all a dream. Her 'life' as a human was a frivolous whim. She could never go back to the way things were. The fae - the council wouldn't let her. But for the first time in a long time there was a silver lining. At least now she had a chance- a chance to get free- a chance to get even.

"Penny for your thoughts before I leave you?" Akif's deep voice shook her out of her contemplation. Atia looked up to him. He could care less about what her thoughts were. He just didn't want to give her time to plot any new ones…ones involving the words "defiance" or "rebellion."

"I was just reflecting on how when one is isolated for so long- they find out what really matters to them."

"I see, and what matters to you?"

Atia gave him a blank smile, "Thank you for escorting me here Akif." She then turned her head to the window. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She smiled and stared at train's platform- the word's 'defiance' and 'rebellion' swimming pleasantly through her head.

…

So now it seemed she would play the waiting game. She had never heard of Marfa, Texas before this. The site was only a few hours southeast from the original landing sight of the other 'Asgardian.' The sun was falling quickly, Atia tried to finish her book she had purchased before it went down completely. She sat on the hood of her rental car and read on. His name was Loki. She tried it out on her lips. It was a fun name to say, though everything was better now she was away from the compound. She grinned. He was dubbed the God of Mischief. According to the book, he was also a shape-shifter. He possessed a great deal of magic and no one could match him in trickery or deceit.

"Well isn't that wonderful." She began to doubt this whole expedition. The more she read, the more she came to realize he was basically a super-fae. He possessed any and every kind of supernatural ability one could think of. He really did sound like a god. She turned the page.

"Ragnarök." She sounded out loud, suddenly becoming alert. She wasn't alone. She could sense it. Atia closed the book and looked around. The sun had almost disappeared from the horizon. She could see nothing but desert in every direction for miles. Though she couldn't see it, she knew she was being watched. She had a few guesses as to whom or what was watching her…

But none of that mattered because something else was happening. The temperature suddenly dropped a good twenty degrees. The clouds began to create strange and erratic patterns as the wind steadily picked up. Atia slid off the car and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Her eyes looked up to the night sky. It was dark, but the atmosphere precipitously lit up with a beam of unnaturally colored light. The desert's dust began to spin madly creating whirlwinds and dust devils across the terrain. It was violent, violent yet stunning. The whole world began to shake; howls and screeches of the indigenous creatures filled the chaotic air. And then something, probably a god, crashed onto the desert's floor.

…

He fell. He didn't know how long he had been falling. But his descent came to a rushed end. He smashed into the land creating a thunderous eruption of rock and dirt. The pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He felt the need to allow air into his lungs… An unfamiliar urge, but the shock from the fall would not permit such relief. But after a short time, the pain subdued itself enough to where he could move- But it would not diminish. He brought himself to the surface. The cloth around his armor was tattered and his helmet was nowhere in sight. He wasn't sure if it had even fallen to the same realm. But that didn't matter. He smoothed the black hair from his face and looked around. There were lights in the distance but too far away to actually discern. They blinked in an unnatural way as to not distinguish what they actually were. It was too early to tell what realm this was. It had an amiable and warm temperature- that was all he could surmise.

Excluding the lights all he saw was land- dry and dusty land. He looked to the west- the direction of the light. He looked to the east which harbored nothing but darkness. He didn't particularly feel like seeing anyone or anything no matter the realm. He took a conquered breath and headed east. The scenery was dull and positively barren. It quickly dawned on him that he knew exactly where he was…

"Midgard." He murmured in disgust. It was nothing but a useless place full of useless creatures. What a barbaric and futile terrain, he thought to himself. But his anger was misplaced. He had another reason to be heated. He had wanted leave his home. Hadn't he? That had to of been the case because he let go. He recalled his father's…Odin's penetrating words- "No Loki."

And then he saw his brother- His brother reaching his arm out to him, pleading for him not to let go. Thor really didn't understand. He would never. No one could possibly share his desolate predicament or status. He'd been forsaken, isolated- deceived. And this wasn't a new development. He scoffed at the irony- the God of Mischief being deceived and mislead his whole life. And now he was a pariah. He was an outcast. An outcast that had fallen to a world he cared nothing for and knew little about. Sure the stories of Midgard were brought up during his education. But they never were terribly interesting. There were a few 'great' civilizations that accomplished quite a lot for mere mortals- Indo-Europeans, Etruscans, Romans…but they had long since been wiped out. The current inhabitants- the humans had only been there for a short span. They adopted no unifying belief. The realm was torn apart by religion and politics. Hardly any of them were advanced. He couldn't even recall the names of ones who were in his lessons. He let out a small sigh- wherever he went- he'd always be the superior being.

The night seemed endless- but his eyes had adjusted to the darkness somewhat. There was a small perimeter around him he could see. He began to devise a plan of action. First, he would find quarters. He needed to learn as much as he could about this place. Second…he shook his head in anger. He couldn't think of any kind of plan. All he could feel at the moment was pain. Well, pain and fury. There was nowhere better or more suited to live than Asgard. It was his home. But not anymore… Where would he go? What would he do? He was not used to such basic yet vast questions. He quickly pushed it out of his mind. But he was reluctant. His mind was all he could rely on, because his heart and everything else was dry-desolate. It was just like this land he walked upon- empty and barren. He began to concentrate on the darkness. Loki closed his eyes. He'd just have to let it consume him.

There was a small shift of air. It whirred by him before he could even be cognizant of the actual presence. He looked behind and to his sides swiftly. Someone, something was there. His body tensed- preparing himself for whatever prowled this territory in the night. But it seemed just a second too late. Whatever it was tackled him from the side with great force. He felt a slight twinge- an unfamiliar spark of discomfort. That was because this presence- it was biting his neck. The blood drained from his veins into the entity's mouth. He grabbed the body lying on top of him but it resisted. The creature was strong- too strong to be mortal. But it wasn't strong enough. He felt ridiculous. This thing should have not been able to attack him. But he'd never expected an attack like this on his person- in Midgard no less.

"Get off me now." he levitated the creature and threw whatever it was across the desert. He shot himself up and grabbed his neck- it took a few seconds for it to heal- longer than he liked. His powers seemed significantly weakened from the fall. But the attack seemed to of awoken his senses… Midgard's moon illuminated his aggressor. He could see it now…him. He looked like a regular mortal, aside from Loki's blood smeared across its face. It was unnatural. He found the sight thoroughly repulsive. The creature's chest was rising and falling, clearly confused and incensed. It licked the remaining blood from his lips. He closed his eyes to savor the taste.

"What are you?" He challenged. "Is this not Midgard?"

The creature said nothing- it only smiled and stared.

In a flash, there were three more of them. He took note of their formation. Whatever they were, they hunted in packs. And he- the God of Mischief was in the unusual station of being the prey.

He readied himself. He could fight off whatever they were. But his powers were almost depleted. He sighed and quickly shrugged off the notion. Powers or not- he had no choice.

"What are you?" The creature that bit him finally spoke. "I have never tasted something so appealing."

"What I am is no concern of yours." Loki spoke assuredly. These things all seemed to have extended fangs protruding from their mouths. They looked at him as if he were dinner. "I must warn you," He interrupted their persistent drooling. "I have no qualms in killing you all."

The creatures all shared a laugh then advanced towards him- but inexplicably tackled each other and fell to the ground. They looked around confusedly as their prey had multiplied into several repetitions of himself.

Loki shook his head. Everyone fell for this trick; the predictability of his opponents was becoming quite a bore.

"What is this?" The leader spoke again.

"As I said before…" Loki spoke suddenly. His attacker jumped. Loki was standing right behind him. "That is none of your concern." His hand turned into a morphed, sharpened block of ice. He stabbed straight through the creature. The other three watched in horror as their leader shivered from the inside out and fell to the ground in thrashing pain. They looked up to him. Loki's pale skin turned a dark blue, his eyes glowed red.

He smirked in triumph then looked up to the other three. "If any of you wish to share his fate, I am ready."

But his triumph was short lived. His attacker stood back up slowly, smiling- obviously still suffering his injury…but he was already healing. Loki looked to him in awe. Were these creatures some type of deity?

"You will regret that." The injured one spoke.

The other three vampires simultaneously attacked him. He felt three separate bites on his person-both sides of his neck and his right wrist. They tried other places put his suit was naturally impenetrable. Loki could feel the blood leaving his body at an alarming rate. The hungry predators seemed insatiable. He tried to fight them off but he could feel his energy leaving with his blood. Their combined strength was immense. He managed to throw them off but they would quickly return to feeding. He couldn't decide whether he was angrier with the creatures or himself. He just couldn't muster or summon any powers. Was this seriously how this physical existence would end? - Not knowing what killed him or where exactly he was. Sure, he would regenerate but this was all thoroughly unsettling. Was this truly even Midgard? He had a surge of thoughts and questions running through his cognizance. But he couldn't find answers to any of them. He felt his corporal form beginning to fade.

"That is enough!" A voice cut through the deafening sound of their extracting his blood.

The voice was enough to stop two of them- for which Loki was eternally grateful. The third stopped a few seconds later. They all looked up.

"This is none of your concern, Atia."

It was a woman's voice. They said her name was Atia. That was all he could be sure of. Loki tried to muster the strength to raise his head.

"I would say it is entirely my concern. Malcolm sent me here to retrieve him."

"Malcolm is not here." The injured one spoke up. He was still perceptibly healing- but still partially frozen. "And he does not know how he smells and tastes."

The other three laughed in agreement. Loki glared at them with malice. He was determined to sit up, but one of the creatures pushed him back down. He fumed in impatience. If he only had his abilities-

"You vampires are not even supposed to be here."

Vampires... Loki thought. The term sounded vaguely familiar.

"As if Malcolm trusts you…" One of them spoke.

"Yes, yes, I'm so treacherous, devious…pick your adjective. But none of that matters. Now, hand him over to me." She ordered.

"There are four of us Atia…and we are mighty far from the compound, aren't we?"

Loki did not like where this was going. He couldn't see her, but the girl sounded young- for her sake he hoped she wasn't attractive.

"Malcolm is not here to claim your protection." Another added.

Atia smirked- "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Loki was exhaustively confused. She didn't seem fazed by these vampire's apparent threats. But in a way, he was appreciative because their attentions were averted. Two of them were slowly moving farther away- and he assumed closer to her. Loki flexed his hand- forming a frozen dagger. He scolded himself- angered he couldn't muster anything more imposing. Nonetheless, he took this opportunity to stab the one on his left. The vampire fell to the ground in shock and agony. Loki sat up and averted a blow from the one on his right. He rose to his feet a little shakily. He took a quick glance to the woman. He couldn't see her very well but she was struggling to fight the other two off. She was much shorter and smaller than all of them but seemed to be fairing rather well. He took a moment trying to diagnose how she possessed such immortal strength. She must have been one of these 'vampires' as well. She had knocked her assailants to the ground then looked up. They briefly locked eyes. She was mesmerizing. Her eyes were swirling about- dark, glowing, and dangerous. She nodded to him and pointed. "Behind you." She announced casually.

Loki turned and ducked. These vampires seemed very feral creatures- their only wish was to bite his neck. He tried to muster some incantations, but his magic was failing him. The other vampire who he stabbed was up now- with the other's help they overpowered him and bit this time into his hands. It was a strange sensation and somehow more painful than the neck and wrist. In a final burst of energy, he levitated them and hurled them a few yards away. But it wasn't enough, they quickly returned to feed from him.

The woman let out a yelp of pain. She slid on the ground, obviously thrown. She was almost next to him. He looked over- trying to see what was happening.

The injured one that appeared to be the leader was soon upon her. He sneered down to her as his fangs extended. "This will hurt." He promised and sunk his fangs into her neck. The woman whimpered and closed her eyes as the other bit into her arm. From the looks on their faces, her torment was far from over.

Loki didn't exactly know why- but he felt for her. Perhaps it was because she tried to come to his aid. She'd showed him a kindness and for whatever reason she didn't want him harmed. She had said something about how she was to retrieve him- but those recent memories were fading. Everything was blurry now. His partial rescuer seemed to be conquered, losing her blood, her bodily existence just like he was. His focus turned to her features. She was rather striking, he thought to himself. Perhaps her loveliness might be some consolation before he faded…but the look of anguish her face made was too much to bear. He was about to turn his head but something happened. Her eyes shot open. They were no longer adventurous- but furious. They burned like fire. In one swift motion all four of the vampires flew several yards away from both of them. Their backs all connected with each other's like some sort of magnetic force held them together.

Their once confident voices seemed to immediately shift. They were now shaky and hesitant.

"Atia, remember your place." Their leader threatened in vain.

"You took my father from me." She began. "You tortured me." Loki took notice of her voice. It was if something had suddenly awoken in her.

"You know that was Malcolm! All his orders!" One of them spat.

"No matter, under his orders you and his other followers executed my father and tortured me."

"He disobeyed. You and your family..."

"Where is my brother?"

"Atia, think about this." One of them warned.

"Where is Aaron? Tell me where he is, I might let you live."

"You will never see him again." Their leader spat quickly. "He will rot where he is Atia… he will…"

Before he could finish, flashes of light descended from the sky. The vampires all started to shriek and scream. Loki steadied himself and rallied the vigor to raise his head.

The four creatures were all under separate rays of light. Their flesh burned and their bodies seemed to be frying.

The girl stood fixedly next to them. Her eyes set intently on all of their decaying forms. She watched emotionless as Loki's eyes widened toward the brightness. It wasn't a pleasant sun, but a fiery unforgiving one. He could not quite understand what he was witnessing. He also could not hold his head up any longer. He fell back down and looked to the mostly dark sky. All he could do was listen…

A few moments later there was silence. The vampires were obviously dead. He no longer felt their presence in any way. The silence seemed to last an eternity. But a voice suddenly pierced through it.

"Damn vampires." She murmured as her voice got closer. "Are you alright?" The girl was standing over him now, he looked at her. Her eyes were now greyish blue and soft, but exceedingly sad. He could see that tears had been falling from them.

"Dear me, you look kind of awful…" She quickly bit her lip. "I mean, they really did a number on you. Or is that from the fall?" Atia quickly shook her head. "I'm sure it's from both. What am I saying? Of course you look terrible…you've been through so much!"

Loki looked to her strangely. Who was she to criticize him?

"You come here and immediately get attacked, what a welcome committee, huh?" Atia mentally slapped herself. "Sorry, I haven't been around people in a while; I guess I'm having trouble not saying what I'm thinking." She shrugged and reached down to take his hand, but he flinched.

"I will not let you feed from me." He informed her.

She shook her head. "Oh, no..." She looked back to the pile of dust- the dust that used to be a pack of bloodsucking mercenaries. "I'm not a vampire…" She assured. "Filthy pieces of work though, aren't they?"

He looked up to her in confusion- not really knowing what to say.

"I mean, I'm not a killer but trust me, they had it coming." She spoke, really trying to convince herself.

"I am not sorry they are dead." He aptly informed her.

She grinned. "Good, then we have something in common." She lowered her hand for him to grab it. He involuntarily flinched again.

"I am sorry," She spoke and lowered to the ground next to him. "This must all be terribly confusing…Let's start with introductions." She suggested. "I'm Atia," She waited for a moment. But when he said nothing she continued. "You must be Loki."

He startled a bit at his acknowledgment. "How do you know who I am?" He tried to keep his voice flat.

"This would all be much more comfortable if you would let me help you…" She noticed the veins on the side of his forehead near his temples were popping out. He had various lacerations on his face and neck. She gritted her teeth.

Loki felt like a wounded animal- afraid but still hesitant for any sort of assistance.

She tried to ignore his apprehension and continued. "Look, you can trust me…I have no intention of causing you harm. I'd like to try and help heal you…at least a little. If you would just allow me to try…"

Loki took notice of her bite wounds. There was still blood on her person, but they seemed to of healed.

"Where am I?"

She looked around. "Presently- the high desert of far West Texas."

He furrowed his brows. Obviously unacquainted with the words she used to reply.

"Earth?" She quickly corrected.

"This is Midgard?"

It was her turn to furrow her brow. "Midgard…" She thought back, and then her eyes lit up. "Yes, that is what you call Earth, I think."

"But…mortals…they are the inhabitants of Midgard."

Atia smiled, a sight he found pleasant, but simultaneously- completely unsettling. Her unwavering confidence was quite formidable. "Yes, they live here too."

"How is it I didn't know there were gods on…Earth?" He tried out her vernacular. It seemed a strange word to utter.

"Gods?" She smiled widely again- adding a laugh. "Well, we don't exactly make our presence known to the humans. We as the collective are quite secretive. To the mortals, we are nothing more but myth and legend. But we aren't gods."

"Then what are you?" He could feel his frustration starting to rise. He had never felt so completely helpless. He loathed the feeling- and the resentment he could feel rising in his chest. It was beginning to direct itself towards her. Her calmness and confidence was maddening. He was envious of it.

"Loki, like I said- if you would allow me to heal you…or at least get you off the ground."

"Silence!" he commanded. She jumped a bit at his sudden outburst. "And do not address me so casually."

"Look, I understand that…"

"You do not understand anything. You know nothing. Now leave me be!" He suddenly insisted. He knew he was being childish, but he could feel the rage slicing through him- threatening to tear him apart. He would not break down in the company of anyone- let alone some strange woman.

Atia rolled her eyes and lowered her hand to his cheek. Before he could protest- a rapid wave of pleasure swelled through him. His mouth widened as he sucked in an unsteady breath. It was like nothing he'd ever felt, but the source of it all was her touch. He looked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

She leaned her face down and softly brushed his lips with hers. Unable to control it, his mouth responded, consenting to her invitation. A surge of strength flowed through his mouth to the rest of his form. His senses swiftly animated. His body shot up in a commanding, authoritative motion. He grabbed the back of her head- gathering her hair, lacing it in his fingertips. He pulled her closer to him in efforts to take more, to steal more of the vitality she was offering. She gasped slightly but did not pull away. This went on for a few moments more. He found himself entirely lost, consumed in their exchange. He didn't know what was happening nor did he care. His strength was returning and his senses were awakened to a level that they had rarely ever occupied. This had to be magic, some coercive force- all stemming from her initial caress. She was some sort of temptress. As soon as he became cognizant of that fact, he pushed her away…but watched her judiciously, studying her response.

Her head lowered as she took in a breath she seemed to have needed. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself before even looking up to him. "My…God!" She spoke teasingly. "Aren't we the glutton?"

He stared back at her, trying to ascertain what she was saying. He suddenly realized what had transpired. "I feel, somewhat better." He spoke aloud, not necessarily speaking to her- more confirming what had just happened.

"Well you should," She spoke, still catching her breath. "I feel like I might pass out." She laughed a little despairingly.

He took note of her eyes again, they were still the greyish blue- but intensified. She seemed in a trance, a daze. She smiled defenselessly… completely oblivious to anything but him.

"Malcolm was right. You're just…." She started, shaking her head. "Entirely beautiful."

Loki was at a loss for words. It was an exceptionally gracious compliment, but it came from such an odd and disconcerting creature. He felt as if he hated her, but wanted her simultaneously. A part of him couldn't help but feel she stole his pride and ego somewhat. Her delicate form was a stark contrast to the thrust that seemed to live inside of her. He was about to speak when noticed her hand reaching for him again. He swayed to evade her grasp.

"Stop it; there will be none of that,"

"Okay," She put her hands reluctantly in her lap, smiling playfully as she did so. "Sorry,"

He shook his head in disapproval, what an odd creature, she obviously had no self-control. "Now listen to me," His speech was halted when he saw lights and heard noises coming in the distance.

"What is that?" He asked her- half expecting this girl to have all the answers.

"That would be the humans." She informed dryly. "SHIELD- I believe they're called. It was only a matter of time before they took notice of your location."

Loki pursed his lips. Those were the humans who had taken his brother. "I have no desire to consort with them." He announced as he grabbed her hand almost unknowingly. He didn't know exactly what she was, or why he wanted her to- but she was coming with him all the same. He started to walk off, pulling her body in tow.

"Then I suggest we go to the car." She pulled his hand in the opposite direction. He looked over to the direction she was heading.

"That machine?" He spoke and smiled incredulously as he looked down at her. She shrugged.

"Valhalla no," He laughed and dismissed the notion flippantly, forming a new idea in his head. "What about your home?" He turned back to her- seeing her full form now.

Her mouth hung agape at the question. For some reason this subject bothered her. She shook her head. "I don't…"

"Then picture in your mind somewhere else…" He looked up to the lights that were closing in on them. "Somewhere far from here…safe, somewhere you have been before."

Her eyes shot up to the sky. A sign that she was thinking. Loki stilled his stare in irritation. "Try closing your eyes." He commanded impatiently.

She did so, and seemed to relax.

"Do you see it?"

"Yes,"

"Good, keep picturing it." He pulled her close to her his person, knocking the wind out of her lungs a bit. He smirked. It was good he made her a little bit nervous… "Hold on." He closed his eyes as well, concentrating on her energy. He could soon see an image in his mind. And with that, they vanished.

…


	2. To Infinity, and Below

Chapter Two- To Infinity, and Below

…

Loki sat in the chair adjacent to the bed. It was a slight room with only the bed and the chair with a desk. The setting was very strange and small…but the girl…Atia had envisioned this place for one reason or another and fancied it safe. She'd lost consciousness while they were teleporting and hadn't woken as of yet. He'd spent his time since they arrived in the room staring her probingly. She was quite lovely…much prettier than the mortal Thor had fallen for. Loki furrowed his brow. He didn't quite understand why he needed to compare the two. He surmised this was because there was no other comparison of a mortal he could conjure.

Then again, this girl wasn't entirely human. In fact, he didn't know what she was precisely. But her unnamable uniqueness was certainly a benefit. Humans were quite helpless. They built machines and tools to compensate for their lack of abilities. It was astonishing how effortlessly he could solely take it all away from them- if he wanted. But that was no surprise. The frost giants had been around thousands of years longer than the humans and he crumbled their civilization in a matter of minutes. Loki shook himself out of his memories and concentrated on his present. He looked to the girl again. Yes, she was much prettier than the woman Thor had fallen for. It was somehow a pleasurable awareness. He imagined briefly returning to Asgard- this stunning young woman would be on his arm. She would look up to his eyes in adoration. Everyone would fawn over what a find she was. The warriors three, Thor…they would all glare with envy, knowing they couldn't have her. His father, his mother- they would see what a beauty she was. They would be proud. He silently admonished himself for being so ridiculous and petty. But whether he liked it or not; his whole life with Thor was a competition. He would often conjure up situations of triumph in his mind. But these fantasies of glory and exaltation were just that.

The truth was that none of those things would ever happen. That's what he had so painfully come to find out. Even if he did triumph- it would never be good enough, or the right conquest. It would never be correct. He would never be more than the bastard son of Laufey.

He had retreated back into his thoughts again. He angrily looked towards the girl. It was her fault. She had been sleeping for some time now. Loki had no choice but to dwell on his past in contemplation. She offered him no other company. It seemed the idea of her was only attractive in fantasy. In actuality- he knew nothing about her. She looked like a frail mortal, exhaled like a frail mortal, and above all slept like a frail mortal. He had some difficulty understanding how time worked in this realm, but she had rested quite sufficiently. His head was full with unanswered inquiries and curiosities. And as much as he enjoyed staring at her form and studying her in repose-he needed answers. He rested his arm on the armrest and placed his chin in his hand. It was time for her to get up.

It was appropriately subtle... He looked up to the mechanical fan on the ceiling and flickered the light several times, hoping to rouse her. When that didn't work he took to moving his fingers slightly- the bedspread fell to the floor. She simply turned to her other side. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had the pillow move from under her head to the floor. She merely shifted her arms to where her forearm cradled her head.

"You have got to be joking." He murmured.

"Did you say something?" She quickly replied. Her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and stretched as she looked around. "What happened to the bedspread?"

"Where are we?" He snapped. His next question was already pressing on his tongue.

"Did we fly here?" She looked around in utter amazement.

Loki seethed at her dismissal of his question. "I said- where are we?"

She moved the sheet from her person and stretched her legs over the side of the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Mortal!" He quickly changed his plea- "Atia! I asked…"

"- Where we were, I heard you. Take it easy." She smiled and stood up. She headed toward the back room. A room he hadn't even noticed.

"What are you doing?"

She looked back to him and shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower."

He stared at her blankly, not understanding. "You're doing something now?" He spoke in utter disbelief. "No, we must talk."

"What's the rush?" She shrugged. "You just fell to this planet a few hours ago- don't tell me you already have other appointments?"

He glared at her- clearly appalled by her conduct.

"Why don't you go find us some food? I'm very hungry. After all, you stole all my energy you wicked, greedy god."

He was taken aback by her casual behavior. He could barely think of anything to say. "You're not serious?"

She stood still for a moment- staring back at him- a light smile spread across her lips. He lightly shrugged his shoulders- encouraging an answer.

She mimicked his shrug then shook her head. She continued to the back room and shut the door.

…

Atia enjoyed the warmth of the shower. It washed away the layer of dirt she seemed to have accumulated on her person. She sighed as she realized she'd have to put on the same jeans and shirt. All of her clothes and necessities she'd brought with her- along with the money and identification Malcolm gave were in the rental car. Atia smiled at the thought of Loki dismissing the vehicle. She wondered how people…gods got around on his planet. By flying? She smiled at the thought of him in general…a god was sitting in the next room waiting for her. It was all quite amusing…

Well, he wasn't exactly sitting. She opened to door to find him standing directly on the other side of it. He noticed here long, wet hair hanging messily from her head.

"What were you doing in there?" He looked past her to the room.

"Taking a shower." She slid past him and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to pull her boots on. "What were you doing standing right outside the door?"

Loki continued to investigate the little back room. He suddenly understood. "This is where you wash up?" He returned to the main room. It seemed awkward to stand so he returned reluctantly to the chair.

"That's right." She grinned slightly. "So," She clapped her hands on her thighs. "What did you get for breakfast?"

Loki scoffed. "Did you honestly think I would go retrieve food for you...?"

"I suppose not. I'm sure the world must seem quite scary." She teased.

"I am not afraid!" He insisted, angered she would even suggest such a thing. "I simply will not…"

"Take it easy Loki; I'm just trying to get a rise out of you."

"A _rise_?"

"Yes, I was being mischievous." She looked up to him, using a word she knew he would recognize.

Loki really didn't know how to take this. But he now understood. She was joking with him… flirting. He couldn't decide whether or not to smile.

"Oh and next time, if you're so eager to wake me up- you could just tap me on the shoulder- call my name."

He had to grin a bit now, obviously caught.

"Okay," She started. "You're first question. Where are we…?" She spoke slowly. "Well, it's called Santa Fe, New Mexico. I used to come here with my family. More specifically, this room we're in is called a hotel room- One that we certainly haven't paid for." She laughed a bit. "It's not as far from Marfa as you probably desired, but it was the first thing I could think of."

"Marfa?"

"Oh yes, that is where we were last night. West Texas is the name of the area, Marfa was the closet city." She noticed he crunched his nose at the concept of 'city,' but she quickly shook her head. "It's not that important." She reassured, once again finding herself mesmerized by his appearance. His mannerisms and gestures exuded a sort of supernatural confidence. It seemed well placed and well warranted. It was almost impossible to look away. She suddenly became increasingly aware that now her powers had been returned to her, the need to truly feed was relentlessly intensified.

Loki stared at her with great enjoyment. She seemed distracted, diverted. "I'm sorry, did I lose you?"

She tried to shake herself out of her daze. But each time she looked up to him he seemed to be radiating, emanating...his energy was palpable. "I just, I really am…hungry."

"That was not a 'rise?' You truly require food?"

"Not exactly," She took a deep breath, slightly embarrassed at her gawking. "I suppose I should explain…"

"Who is Malcolm?" He interjected.

A flood of memories quickly returned to her. She suddenly remembered why she was here- what was to happen- and what she needed to do. She had let her appetite get in the way of her logic.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay well you may or may not have heard me telling the vampires…"

"That you were there to retrieve me. I remember."

"Alright, well we'll get down to it. Malcolm is a vampire, an ancient and powerful vampire that is a leader of a council. This council has been around for thousands of years well before mankind…before mortals lived on this earth."

"And Malcolm started this council?"

"No, he's only been the leader for a short time. But this council has been around," She shrugged. "Actually I'm not entirely sure. As far as I know it has always been."

"And you are a part of this council?"

"No," She informed. She saw no need to lie to him. "I was under, I was Malcolm's prisoner. I was forced to live on the Council's compound."

Loki was taking this all in stride. So far it made sense, but none of it explained any of his core questions. He decided to let her continue.

"Malcolm being the ever eager opportunist elected me to find you and bring you back."

"What?"

"He is planning something. And when the oracle, do you know what an oracle is?"

"Yes."

"Well, an oracle said you would fall to earth. He told Malcolm where you would be. So I was supposed to come get you and take you to the compound."

Loki inwardly mocked the idea. The only vampires he'd ever seen were the ones from the night before. But there was no way he would briefly entertain consorting with such simple creatures. "To what end?"

"I don't know. But he may want to use you for something. It's all very strange."

"Why, why are you telling me this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you couldn't honestly think I would just go with you."

"Oh, I don't expect you to go."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Malcolm killed my father. He took my brother and now he's prisoner somewhere. He took me and forced me to live there at that ridiculous cultish compound. He ripped me away from my life and destroyed my family. I have no, intention of doing any of Malcolm's bidding."

His curiosity towards her was too strong. He wanted to ask questions he shouldn't care about but he couldn't help himself. "What of, do you have a mother?"

"My mother," Atia shook her head- clearly conflicted. "She is fine. She lives on her own but she is subservient to Malcolm and the council." Her words were laced with disgust, disappointment.

"And this council…who serves them?"

"All of the fae. Well, all of the fae in North and South America- Canada included…spanning to a certain area." She stopped herself- realizing he wouldn't be familiar with her geographic terminology. "Most of the territory on this side of the earth, they control and regulate the fae that lives on it."

Loki was unfamiliar with the term 'fae,' but he assumed it basically meant 'not human.' "Now the question that is lingering on my mind Atia- What type of…fae are you?"

"Well, I'm sort of a hybrid." She spoke, partly hesitant of her words.

"What sort of…hybrid are you?" He felt the need to lean forward and move closer to her person. He was amazed at how at ease he felt. Every aspect of his life was up in the air. But she was charismatic- different. Whether anything would come of this or not, he was momentarily entertained.

She took a breath, but her words were abruptly stopped. She gasped suddenly as she fell over in agony. Loki stared at her strangely as she sunk to the floor. He knelt down next to her, his hand lingering in the air. He couldn't decide whether or not to touch her.

"What has happened?"

She forced herself to sit up- bracing her back against the nightstand. She clasped her wrist tightly.

Loki reached for her arm gently. She surprisingly let him take it without hesitation. A wide, silver bracelet was on it. It seemed to be burning her skin. "What is this?"

"It's Malcolm." She spoke quieter now- her body and character seemed somewhat diminished. He took notice her eyes sparked red at the mention of his name.

"Take it off." He spoke confidently. Not really knowing why he was so adamant.

"I can't." She stared at the bracelet. The script on the piece began to glow on certain parts. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to swallow the discomfort. "It is how he tracks me, and summons me." She tried to talk through her pain. "The bracelet is always drawn back to the compound. It was put on by Malcolm via a witch using incantations. If it is on someone and they disobey- if they do not follow as the crafter," She shook her head in disgust. "… As Malcolm commands they will be punished just as I am being punished right now."

Loki shook his head. "You did not tell him you were going to defy him? Certainly he can't hear you now?"

"No," She shook her head. "But he knows by now that I killed the vampires."

"They were attacking you- me. Surely he didn't intend for that to happen."

"Well, he didn't intend the vampires to attack me. But he might have intended for them to attack you."

"I thought you said he wants to use me for some purpose?"

"I said he may want to use you for something…I don't know for sure. But I intend to find out. I also intend on finding out why he wanted me away from the compound. He's doing or planning something- Something he doesn't want me to know."

"Let me guess this…Malcolm character, he fancies you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He kills your father, takes your brother away- quiets your mother…I assume from these respective punishments your family was charged with a rather severe transgressions. But you, he keeps you."

"He tortured me."

"I'll wager that didn't last long. I'll bet he didn't even do it- that he got those other vampires to do it." He then realized their deaths were not particularly because of their actions last night. They had a long standing history with her. She wasn't _just _saving him.

Atia forced herself to acknowledge his words. "You're right."

Loki was pleased with himself. He was always good about inferring and construing individuals and their motivations. The predictability of character was always something he could rely on. But he'd gotten off track; once more he'd been distracted. "So, he made some sort of agreement with you?"

"My freedom." She waved her arm with the bracelet. "The bracelet comes off…and I get to leave."

Loki laughed. "Well, he's either lying or he is entirely confident you will not succeed. If he went through all the trouble keeping you he's not about to just let you go."

"That's why I think this is all a distraction. He wants me to subdue you, so you are preoccupied. He wants me gone, so I'll be preoccupied…"

"And how exactly did he think you could distract me?"

"As much as I hate him, he's not an idiot. It must have crossed his mind I would defy his orders. He sent the vampires to make sure I did what I was told. But he is not like them. Malcolm is very powerful and much more in control of his hunger. They smelled your blood and that was it. They're stupid and only a step above vultures on the evolutionary scale. But in their defense, I'm sure it's not every day they get to drink the blood of a god."

"And they paid for it with their lives, thanks to you. Whatever that was you did…"

Atia shook her head.

"Yes, the question you've been evading." Loki pressed. "You burned the vampires with a sort of power from a sun. You threw them across the land just as I had." Loki looked down to her hand. He swallowed then decided to place his on top of it. "You touched me, and kissed me. You gave me back a great deal of strength." He fiddled his fingers restlessly about on top of hers. _You saved my life._ He thought to himself, but couldn't quite voice the words.

Atia had been watching his hand intently. It was cold yet calming. It enveloped hers with ease. How she wished he knew better… but he seemed careful to only lightly touch her- apprehensive of what might happen if he applied any pressure. She giggled at the notion. His touch was not the one that would make a difference…

"You are a witch?" He surmised.

His eyes called hers up to his. She smiled. "I wish it were that simple."

"I don't think I can handle the anticipation."

Atia looked down at his lingering hand. She turned her palm up to connect with his. She took her other hand and placed it atop. Loki shuddered as the feeling from the night before returned. It coursed through him in a matter of seconds. A hasty and avaricious desire swam through him. If she were tempting before, it was difficult to articulate what she was now- More of a necessity than a want. It was profound, but this time he was cognizant of the truth. This was enchantment.

"I can feel it. But I assure you whatever primitive magic you are using does not work on me." He quickly informed. That was only a half-truth. It was working, just not enough to physically compel him as it did the night before.

"No it's working." She laughed. "I can always tell when it's working. But you're just aware of it. Because you have magic of your own. That is unlike my usual…" She paused looking for the word.

"Victims?" He finished.

"I'd like to think I don't hurt them enough or if any to call them victims. I don't kill them." She slowly slid her fingers from his lap to hers. "Well that's half of what I am- a succubus. I…feed off of your sexual energy." She voiced it quickly. It was a little embarrassing to say. She was pretty sure she'd never said it aloud.

"You fed off of my energy?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Atia laughed. "No, actually, you fed off of mine. What you were just feeling is my coercive powers, my energy going into you."

Loki met her glance. It all made much more sense. She was drained after saving him. That explained her passing out.

"When I touch you, I feel…something entirely dissimilar to what I'm used to. To be honest, it's a little frightening. I'm not sure; I don't think I could feed off of you…" She decided abruptly.

A part of him wanted to say it. A part of him found the prospect entirely alluring. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to implore her to try. But this was all too new. He thought it best to hold his tongue.

"But as I said, that's only half of who I am. The other half is fury."

"A Fury?"

"I feed off of anger and rage. When I get too angry…" She shrugged. "Last night for example, I can move and control the beings around me. That is, if I can channel my…"

"Victims?" He asked again blatantly forcing her to come to terms with it.

She nodded begrudgingly. "If I can channel their rage."

Unlike the succubus- Loki had actually heard about this type of creature. Either that or he seemed to identify something sorely familiar with its power. "But, what did you do last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You killed those vampires, with some sort of light…"

"Oh," She nodded. "Young vampires cannot come out during the day. I simply channeled rays of sunlight to shine upon them."

"You can summon sunlight?"

"No." She shook her head. "I summoned the source of their anger. They are cursed by the sun. Therefore it is a source of their anger. I forced them to face it and they perished…basically they killed themselves with a," She twirled her hand in the air. "…misdirected impression of rage."

Loki smirked at her casual demeanor. Her dismissive attitude suggested she hadn't the slightest understanding of what immense power she possessed. Fury was a spell he had used at times. He would take someone's fears and resentments and turn it against them. But he had reserved the spell almost exclusively for torture. That was because it was especially cruel.

But Loki was never one not to give credit where credit was due. It was quite impressive she conjured those commands so easily. On the other hand, the girl was oblivious to half of her abilities. In his eyes however, that was (in all probability) useful. He could use that to his advantage if the need ever presented itself. His eyes shifted downward. Yes, he could achieve much if he were to use her. She would be an outstanding instrument. She was quite valuable, valuable and… curious.

Atia eyed him suspiciously. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She reminded herself that he was dubbed the God of Mischief. He was most likely plotting something.

"Loki I would like to use you." She voiced swiftly, breaking him from his concentration.

He was a little taken aback by her words, not accustomed to being thwarted in such a rapid manner.

"Apparently you are new to concept." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally Atia, you do not tell someone that you are going to use them."

She shrugged. "I have no reason to be dishonest with you." She voiced, partially to encourage his own honesty. "The problem is I have nothing to offer you. I do not know much about you. I don't know what your ambitions are."

Loki noted the girl spoke aloud many of her thoughts. It was quite silly. But it was simultaneously disconcerting. Her honesty wasn't exactly a virtue, but rather an outward display that she was impatient. Yes, she had many plans, but she easily got ahead of herself. It was as if she didn't think she had the time for plotting. He was rather unsure of her now, not knowing how to react to such chaos. He only knew he wanted to be part of it. "I'm sure our ambitions are bound to cross one way or another. But I am curious as to how you would like to use me?"

Atia looked up to him. Once again, she fell into those deep green eyes- not wanting to retreat. There was something terribly frightening about him. Well, he was a god. Fae's constantly went on about their immortality but it wasn't the truth. A fae can and will die. They just happen to live longer than humans and don't die as easily. But gods, gods are eternal. They possess a spirit that cannot be killed or defeated. She had never known such permanence. And those eyes, it was as if they knew every secret in the world, and had no intention of sharing them.

But she needed to control herself. She'd had the bracelet on so long she'd forgotten what a chore it was…Especially now with someone-something so alluring. He stared right back at her with an unshakeable coolness. Any woman would swoon at such magnetism, such power. But that was the problem. She wasn't exactly swooning- she was salivating. And that usually led to a nourishing feed.

"Never mind," She decided quickly as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Loki was thoroughly confused. He stood up to follow her. "What are you doing?"

She turned around, visibly uncomfortable about something. "I'm leaving." She smiled cautiously. For some reason she was avoiding his stare.

He tilted his head slightly…not understanding this sort of rejection. She turned to the door but he grabbed her arm.

"I feel like you should explain."

"I'd really rather not."

"I'd rather you did."

She exaggerated a sigh, looking around in hopes of a distraction. "I can't…handle myself around you."

"What?" He laughed slightly.

"I want to…I'm having trouble not jumping your bones."

He wasn't familiar with the term, but her gestures and mannerisms said enough. She had subconsciously moved closer to him and was fiddling with his cape. She found his costume thoroughly humorous.

He was complimented, overwhelmed to say the least. Loki grinned widely at her lack of discretion. "Surely there's some way you can control yourself." He laughed, not really sure if he wanted her to.

"I don't think you quite understand the nature of what I am. I need to feed." She shrugged. "If we're going to work together I need to go find someone to feed from first."

"You mean- sexually?"

"Yes."

He wasn't sure if he liked that idea. Loki shook his head. "No."

She laughed. "I wasn't really asking permission."

She was right; he had no control over her or what she did. He quickly bit his words…but he was lonely. He didn't particularly want her to leave- or give attentions to anyone else.

"I'm curious, do you actually have sex with…"He stopped himself mid-sentence.

"Someone's coming." They spoke simultaneously. Loki glanced at her in surprise. Her senses were certainly keen.

"Atia…?" A voice called sternly from the other side of the door.

"Are you powers back?" She spoke as softly as she could.

"Not completely," He looked to her strangely. She seemed on edge.

"Atia- I know you're in there."

"Well I think he's here to take or kill you so, I'd be ready to fight." She whispered as she stood, bracing herself for the door.

"You've set me up." He decided- accusing her.

She shook her head dismissively. "Honestly, why would I save you then just hand you over? They've tracked me with the bracelet. Killing the vampires wasn't exactly per Malcolm's instruction. They've assumed…correctly that I've went against his will. They're here to either take us in or kill us."

"I'm not going to kill you Atia, but Malcolm is very angry. Do not make this worse for yourself…" The voice continued. He obviously heard what she had said.

"He's not alone." Loki informed. Atia noticed he'd taken a place at her side. He looked down to her.

"Okay," She readied herself. "Whatever you do, do not let him touch you."

"Who?"

"Akif. The man talking on the other side of the door. He absorbs power. That is his gift. I don't know if it would work against you but I wouldn't take my chances."

Before he could ask anything else, she opened the door. They were greeted by a tall man who Loki assumed was this Akif fellow. He had with him five other men.

"Really? You brought werewolves?" She spoke incredulously. "I'm actually offended." Atia teased.

Loki looked over to her. She was quite fearless- either that or just plain senseless. 'Werewolves' was another unfamiliar term. But now wasn't the time to ask. Three of them advanced toward his person. Loki swept his hand and threw them all down the hallway. Akif stared at him in surprise.

"We mean you no harm."

Loki smirked. "Then why did they advance towards me?"

"You should think before you chose your side in this battle. Atia's allies are few and far between. In fact, I would say she has none at all." Akif extended his hand to Loki.

"Akif, emissary to our council King."

Loki remembered what Atia had told him about touch. He merely nodded. "I do not care who you are. But explain to me why if you mean me no harm, the other 'emissaries' attacked me last night?"

"Yes, I am sorry. Vampires are primitive. They do not have control of their appetites." He shrugged.

"And werewolves are any better?" Atia scoffed.

Akif ignored her and continued to focus on Loki. "I apologize for their behavior. My King only wishes to speak with you."

"About what?" Atia interjected- saying what Loki was about to say. "And why did he send me away Akif?"

The man was stoic- obviously trying to ignore her. "Everything will be explained in due time."

The werewolves were back now, slowly circling in.

"Let us go." Akif gestured his arm down the hallway.

"I thank you for the offer but I must decline." Loki put his arm around Atia. "Atia has promised to show me the territory. I think I will visit on a later date." He coyly replied, looking Akif directly in the eye.

The usually calm, stoic man was simmering from the inside out. "Take them." He spoke softly. The werewolves shifted from their human to wolf forms. They snarled and snapped at the pair.

Loki grinned. "So, werewolves are….just wolves?"

"Yes," Atia began. "I can help fight them off but I'm afraid I cannot compel them in their wolf forms."

"I'll take care of it." Loki dismissed as the wolves began to pounce him. With a slide of his hand he created a barrier of ice- freezing three of the wolves in attack mode. The other two he rendered aimless. They walked around confusedly…Not knowing exactly what they were doing. Loki smirked. That had solved that problem- with minimal effort.

Akif pushed Atia to the side in attempts to touch Loki. But Atia grabbed his arm and spun him around. Akif shivered and shook a bit before catching his balance on the wall.

Loki stared in astonishment. He couldn't physically see her powers at work. They didn't emanate any sort of visible perception…but he could tell they were working.

"Atia…" Akif's face began to soften. His eyes were fixed on hers.

"Why did Malcolm want me gone Akif?"

He shook his head.

"Tell me," Her voice was soft, seductive. Her hands softly caressed his neck.

Akif's body began to melt. He tried to grab her but she swatted his hand away. Loki watched the exchange with great curiosity.

"Atia…" Was all Akif could seem to say.

"Why did he send me away?"

"The…the trial. The trial is tomorrow on the compound."

Atia squinted. "What trial?"

"Aaron's."

Atia froze.

Loki recognized the name. Aaron was her brother- the brother she had said was prisoner.

Atia was stunned. But she tried to shake it off- she had one more question. "And Loki? Why did he send me to get Loki?"

"Who?" Akif asked wearily…obviously falling deeper into the hypnosis.

"The Asgardian who fell to earth…"

"The oracle…" Akif announced. "The god is the certantibus."

Loki's eyes shot widely into surprise. Atia took notice but quickly turned back to Akif. She lowered her brow. "What does that mean?"

Akif's arm shot up and grabbed hold of hers. Atia gasped. It took a few seconds, but Akif slowly fell out of the trance. He grabbed Atia's other arm and pushed himself and her away from the wall. He put his hand on her face. She closed her eyes and struggled under his hold. This must have been what she was warning Loki of- he was draining her powers.

"You will come with me now." He looked over to Loki- "The both of you."

"I think not." Loki informed. With a slight twist of his own, he broke Akif's hand. Akif backed away from Atia and writhed in pain. His hand continued to contort and break. It continued up his wrist and to his arm. He fell to the floor and moaned as he rocked from side to side.

Atia gasped and fell back to the opposite wall. Loki rushed over to her and studied her person. She seemed alright so he helped her to her feet.

"Atia…" Akif called. "You know you will pay for this. Do not be foolish!"

"Look at me." Loki commanded. Atia looked up to him. He wrapped his arm around her tightly. "Look at me and you will not lose consciousness."

She nodded- her wide eyes steeled on his, not knowing what to expect.

Akif had sat up now. He slowly dragged himself towards them. If he could just get a hold of the god… but he was suddenly thrown back by a brilliant wave of light. It was so bright he had to turn his eyes away from it. A few seconds passed and the light seemed to be gone. But when he turned to look back, they were gone.

…

"What's happening?" She asked, trying not to even blink.

"We're travelling."

"Where to…?"

Before he could answer, they reappeared into existence. Atia sucked in a deep breath. She looked around. They were back in Marfa- next to her rental car.

"Wow that is convenient travel."

Loki looked down at her, pleased at her reaction. He felt slightly awkward holding onto her, but she seemed to be swaying. He wasn't exactly sure she had her footing yet.

"Are you alright?" He asked inquiringly to the rather reticent creature in his arms; she looked so much smaller than before. "Did he take your powers?"

Atia shook her head. "No, thanks to you…you saved me." She looked up to him, her eyes glistening.

Loki lingered on her stare for a moment. But quickly shook himself out of it. _No, No_! He wasn't about to get comfortable with being this girl's hero. "I was just returning the favor." He spoke as he hurriedly let go of her and pushed her away from his person.

Atia found this exceedingly odd, yet exceedingly funny. "Well, thanks anyway." She laughed, adjusting her clothes from the travel.

A strange and eerie silence was thick in the air. Atia pursed her lips and looked around. There was no sight of anyone or anything.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The desert," She motioned her hand around to explain what she was talking about. "There are so many people in this world yet out here…it seems like we're the only two."

Loki shrugged. No matter where he was he often felt alone…but she said _two_- a pair…how odd.

Atia took his non response as dismissal and turned to walk towards the car. Thankfully everything was still in place. The clothes, the money and the cell phone were all still there. She quickly took the cell phone and threw it outside on the dirt. Atia shivered as a gust of wind came up. She opened her bag and pulled out her jacket and put it on. She turned back to Loki and rubbed her arms with her hands. They couldn't stay here for long. It was only a matter of time before the inquisitive human 'researchers' would be there. But her Norse-lore companion seemed at a silent impasse. Whatever it was, it was tremendous. His mind seemed astray in an assortment of questions and emotions. In a way, she felt bad for him. She didn't know the reason of his distress but knowing the bit she did from the book- his life wasn't exactly simple.

"L," She stopped herself, a little apprehensive. "Loki…?"

Loki studied his surroundings. Yes, he was still on Midgard, or Earth. Whatever had happened in the past few hours was quite the distraction…but it seemed he was back where he started-Back at the sight of his fall. He hated this place. It wasn't that he wanted to be around anyone- especially humans. But this 'desert' as she had called it held nothing but despair. And he was rather tired of despair.

"I think I would like to leave this place." He stared out at the empty nothing. Even the wind howled. It was crying- trying its best to escape.

"Alright," Atia smiled slightly. "Will you…so you'll come with me?"

He looked up to her. He didn't know what would happen. But he knew he wasn't going to waste any more time feeling sorry for himself. He was shamed and denied by his father, his family. But that was Asgard. This was a new place, a new realm. And by some strange, prophetic lot he was supposed to be here.

"Where are you going?" He asked plainly.

She shrugged. "I need to stop my brother's trial." She nodded, mainly to herself. "I will do whatever it takes…but I will not let him die."

"So, what's your plan?" Loki walked himself next to her, leaning on the car.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Loki smirked. "I hope for your brother's sake you would come up with more than that…"

"Well, I was trying to form an alliance with this god, but he seems seedy and I'm not sure if I can trust him."

"How unfortunate for you…" He mused then grinned. "But I'm sure if you were to explain more of the situation, maybe he'd be more apt to helping said cause."

"I feel like he's the type that only helps when it's beneficial to his achievements."

"Ah, well then… I would suggest you find a way to make it beneficial for him to help."

Atia was silent for a moment, deep in contemplation.

He stared at her. She was an engaging woman, albeit a little impetuous. He eagerly awaited her to speak- to give him her proposal.

"Rule the fae," She turned and looked up to him.

Loki furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Rule Loki- help me save my brother then rule the fae."

Loki laughed, entertained by the girls' wild idea…the wild idea that suddenly implanted itself into his head.

"Atia, what are you…"

"What do you think of Malcolm?"

"What?"

"Malcolm- the King Council leader I told you about."

"Well, he's sent people to try to capture me, control me. I would say I'm not too fond of him."

"I've read a little about you, I know a little of your story. You're much more powerful than Malcolm…than any other being on this planet. You could rule…" She put her hand on his arm.

Loki looked down to it; she wasn't using any influence but her words. There was no magic in her touch. She was being genuine... he was a little disappointed. "Why would I want to rule the fae? You are a secretive population that others do not know about. Why not just rule the humans?" He glowered at her, daring her to entice him further.

"You're already royalty. And the humans are passing, impermanent. They can be killed so easily and would be lousy subjects…Forget the humans- rule the fae- become a king- a just king that is not afraid of his subjects."

"You cannot go and simply make those kinds of decisions…as to who rules your people."

"Why not? If I don't make them, others…Malcolm will. Of course I can."

Loki was sure now she wasn't telling him the whole story. She must have been some kind of royalty herself. Only royals had such a strong sense of entitlement. Royalty or not, every time he looked at her he couldn't help but smile. This girl was certainly nothing but trouble. She was ruthless, mischievous, and exceedingly manipulative- she was him. Loki briefly recalled his brother's coronation. His family had never encouraged him to have ambitions to be King. No one ever believed he would be good at it. But for some reason, this girl- Atia saw him worthy. The offer was tempting. It brought purpose to his mind and above all seemed to steady his thinking. There was a path now. He would help her and she would help him.

"I think I like that idea." Loki voiced aloud, "Loki, King of the Fae." He shrugged. "After all, the Fae Akif did say I was Malcolm's rival."

Atia's eyes lit up. "That is what certantibus means?"

Loki nodded. "I believe it's a language used here long ago. By a people called the Romans…I remember it from my lessons."

"Latin?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, 'certantibus' means _rival _or _contender_. I suppose I have no choice but to live up to the role your oracle had prophesized for me." He smiled, flashing his brilliant teeth. "But I wonder Atia- what do you want in return?"

Atia grinned, knowing full well what she wanted right now- him. But this was bigger than her hunger. She realized she was now a key player in the Oracle's vision- knowing full well that it was the vision of Loki's triumph that frightened Malcolm. Loki would indeed bring destruction and ruin. But it would be amongst the ones who had wronged her…who had slaughtered and wronged her family- who killed her father and imprisoned her brother.

"I ask when I get you your throne, that you let me and my family live in peace…that we may live our lives without answering to an unruly leader or council…That we may live our breathes without any interference."

Loki nodded; making his first of what he anticipated many executive decisions. He might desire power, but he had no qualms with diplomacy. "I feel like that would work out just fine."

She nodded. "Well then,"

Loki smiled back towards her. "Well then…" At the moment, he couldn't decide which prospect he was more looking forward to- Ruling his own realm, or the undertaking of such with a rather stimulating, and relentlessly appealing cohort.


End file.
